


Fairytale of New York

by ATLenya



Series: Fluff McFluffery Across Fandoms [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas in New York, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marauders' Era, Remus' POV, and typical Marauding, inspired by a song, pre-book!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLenya/pseuds/ATLenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before Christmas with the Marauders and Lily of course . Remus POV. Just mindless fluff and goodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> And that is thebakerstreetmarauder's "new blog yay" welcoming fanfiction from Tumblr again :D
> 
> Prompt was little Marauders and Christmas, but the moment I heard Christmas the plot bunny hit me. And when I searched the Christmas songs in iTunes and hit randomizer, I got the Pogues' ["Fairytale of New York"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9jbdgZidu8)
> 
> :) Hope you enjoy :D

Remus was startled awake when a hand shook his elbow.

"Moony! MOONY! Wake up Moony! Wake uuuup!"

The young werewolf scrunched up his nose at the annoying voice, kept his eyes shut as he moved his hand about trying to swat away the annoyance. His hand actually did hit something solid.

"OW! Moonyyyy!"

The young man finally sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to his cocoon of comfort after that intervention. Cracking an eye open, he was startled badly when he came nearly nose to nose with a pale face and intense eyes, drilling into him. Jumping back, he cursed when his move made him fall from his bed.

"Damnit Sirius!" He snapped, glaring at his friend who had climbed across his bed and was looking at him with a large dashing grin.

"What are you doing on the floor, Moony? C'mon it's Yule tonight and we're in New York City! Let's go find James and Lily and go somewhere fun!" The other man replied happily, blinking innocently at him.

And with that the black haired whirlwind left his suite to return to his own, leaving Remus to pick himself up from the floor, muttering about "bloody mutts" and "stupid friends".

It took him about 5 minutes, but he finally dragged himself to the bedroom's window, looking out with a smile. The hotel they had chosen overlooked Central Park and he could see a layer of white powdery snow had fallen during the night, painting the whole city, ivory.

The Marauders had been preparing for their first international trip together since they finished their 7th year and right after James' and Lily's wedding. And here they were, in the iconic city of New York, ready to celebrate Yule. Oh right, Christmas, together in a totally muggle fashion (demand from Lily for some reason). Peter had had to bail out on them at the last minute because of some unforeseen change at his work and here it was. 3/4 of the Marauders (+1 Lily Evans-Potter), in New York.

He still couldn't believe that Lily had made them take the metallic death-contraptions that muggles called plane, rather than letting them all take a trans-atlantic portkey relay.

They'd booked two double bedrooms suites, although James and Lily's had one bedroom empty due to Peter's absence; and of course, Remus was sharing with Sirius (between snoring-machine Sirius and screamer-Lily, sensitive-sensed Remus would always chose Sirius, always… especially since that one time he'd slept-over at James' and she'd nearly blown his eardrums at night…).

Shaking his head slightly, Remus finally went to the suite's common room to meet a bouncing Sirius.

"Sirius, we've been over this, just because you're excited, doesn't mean that time will pass faster and you won't get any present before tonight." He reminded the dark haired man patiently, his lips twitching at the other man's prominent pout.

"Aw, you're not fun in the morning, Remy, maybe I should hide some of your chocolate?" Sirius retorted, sending him a sly look and a slightly evil smile.

"You wouldn't dare!" The young Lupin growled back.

"Oh, try me, you big ball of fluff!" The black haired pureblood smiled wider.

His eyes narrowing at the threat to his sacrosaint chocolatey goodness, Remus huffed and turned up his nose, moving to go back to his room to prepare for the day but his sensitive hearing picked up the next words his stupid mutt of a friend muttered under his breath.

"Or maybe I should just bin the whole stash…"

Without letting the time to Sirius to react, Remus lunged at him and they fell to the floor in a crash of curse words and yelps, but the starting roughhousing quickly turned into a tickling fight.

It only went downhill when a certain young James Potter walked into the suite through their connecting door and decided to join the fray with a loud warrior cry.

It took them some time, but soon, they were all sprawled on the floor, limbs akimbo, in an awkward puppy pile, breathing hard from laughter.

"I married a child. And his best friends are just as bad!"

Remus grinned up at Lily who was standing next to the connecting door, arms crossed and looking down on them with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"Aw, Lily-flower, you know you should have chosen me!" Sirius pipped up from his place at the very bottom of the pile before yelping slight. "Ouch! Lily-flower! Jimmy is hitting me! Make him stop!"

"Shut your gob, you unsufferable sea-monkey!" James retorted, glaring playfully at the other black haired man, over his crooked glasses.

Remus chuckled at his friends' antics and picked himself up and joining Lily to look on as the two others devolved again into another bout of rolling around, hurling mocking and very imaginative curses at each other.

The young werewolf turned to the young red-head with a grin that froze slightly as he caught wift of her scent. Usually, it wouldn't register to him so far from the full-moon, but his new potion sent his senses a bit wacky and there was definitely something different in hers. And in her looks too. She looked nearly like she was glowing with content and some inner light. His mind immediately gave him a plausible explanation and he felt his eyes widening.

"Lily?" He asked in a breath, all thoughts of watching his friends play-fight forgotten.

The young woman looked at him for a second before turning back to her watching.

"Don't say anything to James, it's a surprise for tonight…" She replied with a mirthful smile.

Remus couldn't supress the grin on his face from turning a little goofier as he turned back to his friends' antics as well. The wolf part of his soul growled slightly, sending feelings of content and pack and unity. Yes. His pack was growing again. And he could just thank the stars for the two boys that ignored his second-hand clothes and his shyness, all those years ago. A Merry Christmas indeed.

The End


End file.
